(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to three-dimensional (3D) image processing apparatuses and methods of controlling the same, and in particular to a 3D image processing apparatus which converts a 3D image of a first format to a 3D image of a second format.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A 3D image displaying appratus is known, which displays a 3D image that is a two-dimensional (2D) image providing a viewer with stereoscopic perception (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-293155, referred hereinafter as Patent Literature 1). In addition, a television set for home use which is capable of displaying such a 3D image is now being in practical use.
The 3D image displaying apparatus displays a right-eye image and a left-eye image between which a parallax is present, thereby displaying an image which provides a viewer with stereoscopic perception. The 3D image displaying apparatus alternately displays each left-eye image and each right-eye image on a per frame basis, for example.